Kueh Strowberry
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: natsu mendapat ancaman dari erza,kalo besok gak bawa kuehnya dia akan di bunuh/"bagaimana kalo kita bikin aja? Aku dan Lucy-san akan membantu natsu-san"ujar Wendy/Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka di belakang/maaf banget...gak bisa bikin summary yang bagus,,,tapi tetap di baca ya...


**HAI HAI...**

**AKU DATANG LAGI NIH...**

**DAH LAMA GAK BIKEN CERITA**

**ENTAH CERITAKU YANG SATU INI BAKAL MENARIK PERHATIAN KALIAN SEMUA ATAU TIDAK, AKU TIDAK TAHU**

**SUDAH DULU YA**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI CERITAKU INI~~~**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, di kota Magnologia, tepatnya di guild fairy Tail. Seorang pemuda berambut pink, sedang melakukan suatu hal yang tidak jelas, pokoknya perbuatanya itu sangatlah bodoh. Dan, pada akhirnya si pemuda itu menyenggol seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang memegang kueh akhirnya kueh itu jatuh. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menjauhkan diri mereka.

"ku..kuehku..."ujar gadis itu."na...NATSU!BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENJATUHKANNYA! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU"ujarnya lagi,sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"maaf...nanti aku belikan yang laen deh"ujar pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Natsu.

"dua ya?"

"kok dua?aku kan Cuma jatuhin satu kueh doang?'

"kalo gitu tiga"

"kok malah nambah?"

"empat?"

"ya,ya, dua aja ya?"

"oke, aku tunggu **besok**, kalo gak ada, tau sendiri **akibatnya**"

"aye"

Setelah itu, gadis itupun pergi meniggalkan Natsu dengan wajah gak cemberut, masa dia di suruh beli 2 kueh -bisa uangnya habis semua, kueh strowberry itukan mahal. Apalagi Natsu baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Baru dapat uang pula. Kalo di suruh beli kueh strowberry itu, sia-sia sudah hasil kerjanya itu. Akhirnya natsu pergi membeli kueh itu. Daripada lupa. Semua orang yang tadi melihat kejadian itu merasa kasihan kepada Natsu, kecuali seorang laki-laki berambut biru dongker.

"hah...kasihan ya Natsu"ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde.

"iya,oh ya Lucy-san, bagaimana kalo kita bantu Natsu-san membuat kuehnya?"tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru.

"wah, ide bagus tuh Wendy. Tapi, tadikan Natsu bilang mau beli bukan mau buat?"

"kita ajak saja dia"

"benar juga, ayo, kita kejar dia"

Setelah itu, Lucy dan Wendy menyusul Natsu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka di di toko kueh tempat Natsu berada sekarang. Mereka melihaat wajah natsu yang cemberut lagi.

"hai Natsu, lagi ngapain?"sapa Lucy

"lagi bingung, tadi rencananya mau beli kueh strowberry yang murah, gak taunya mahal semua"jawab Natsu

"bagaimana kalo kita bikin aja? Aku dan Lucy-san akan membantu natsu-san"ujar Wendy

"beneran nih? Makasih,makasih, kita biken di mana?hm?hm?"tiba-tiba saja Natsu jadi semangat lagi

"di rumah ayahku saja ya!"ujar Lucy

"oouusshh"jawab mereka serentak

Setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju rumah ayahnya kejahuan, seseorang yang mengikuti mereka tadi juga pergi ke rumah ayahnya di lihat-lihat wajahnya itu tampak kesal."huh, ngapain sih di bantu? Kurang kerjaan banget" di rumah, mereka langsung menuju ,dapurnya mewah baaaanget lho!tapi sebelumnya pasti mereka meminta izin dulu dong.

Mereka mulai membuat kueh strowberry permintaan Erza. Gak di sangka ternyata Wendy ahli juga dalam memasak. Yang paling ancur tuh tentu saja Natsu. Bentuk kuehnya saja kita gak tau,apakah itu bulat atau persegi. Lucy saja sampai marah-marah padanya. Sedangkan Wendy hanya bisa diam saja, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu dapur. Saat Lucy membukanya , ternyata ayah Lucy yang mengetuk tadi.

"ada apa yah?"

"ini, ada teman kamu, katanya dia juga mau membantu"jawab ayah Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang ternyata adalah orang yang mengikuti mereka tadi.

"Gra...GRAY?"teriak Lucy"lho,kok?,tapi, tumben kamu mau membantu?"

"yahh, sesama temankan memang harus saling membantu,walaupun kepaksa"jawab Gray sambil mengecilkan suara saat mengatakan 'walaupun kepaksa'.

"aku dengar itu...,oke, terima kasih ayah, telah mengantarkannya"ujar Lucy. Setelah itu Lucy menutup pintu dapurnya.

Saat Gray bergabung dengan Wendy dan Natsu, ya seperti Lucy tadi, mereka terkejut, pertama Natsu kira Gray bakalan mengganggu mereka. Tetapi Lucy buru-buru menjelaskannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka membuat kueh itu bersama-sama. Rasanya mengasyikkan, sampai-sampai tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Menyadari itu mereka langsung membuatnya cepat-cepat. Jam 09.00 kueh Strowberry itupun selesai. Ternyata makan banyak waktu juga ya!setelah itu mereka membungkusnya biar terlihat seperti di toko-toko. Hasilnya Lumayan bagus juga. Setelah itu mereka berpamitan sama ayahnya Lucy untuk pulang. Awalnya ayah lucy menawarkan agar mereka menginap di rumahnya, karena sudah terlalu malam, bisa bahaya. Tetapi mereka menolak, karena merekakan bisa menggunkan sihir mereka bila ada penjahat di tengah jalan akhirnya mereka pulang. Di perjalanan, natsu bertanya kepada Gray.

"hoi, Gray, tumben kamu mau membantuku?"

"siapa yang membantumu, jangan kegeeran deh!awalnya tadi aku berencana mengganggumu kok. Cuma aku Jaim(jaga image) dong di depan ayahnya Lucy, makanya aku berbohong"

"apa? Dasar mata sipit"

"hei, aku belum cerita sampai hapis bodoh. Setelah aku coba membantu, ternyata menyenagkan juga. Jadi ak.."

"sama aja, awalnya kan kamu mau mengganggu mata sipit.."

"kau ngajak berantem hah?baiklah akan ku layani kau mata lebar"

Seperti biasanya, mereka bertengkar. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menonton perkelahian mereka. Ada yang mendukung, bahkan ada yang menanyakan'apa tidak ada teman mereka yang laen, untuk meleraikan mereka?'mendengar itu, Lucy dan Wendy langsung berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka. Lucy dan Wendy meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Dari pada mereka nantik harus menanggung akibat atas perkelahian mereka. Lebih baik pergi.

Keesokan harinya, saat Lucy, Wendy, Gray dan Natsu datang ke Guild Fairy tail. Mereka melihat Erza sedang menunggu Natsu sambil bersender di tembok dekat kedatangan Natsu. Erza langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, menuju ke tempat Natsu.

"bagaimana?ada kamu beli kuehnya hah?"tanya Erza

"huh, malas aku membelikanmu kueh. Mending juga uangku aku beli makanan untukku sendiri"jawab Natsu. Erza sudah mulai marah, dia ingin sekali membunuh Natsu. Tetapi Lucy dan Gray mengahalanginya. Lucy memegang tangan Erza di sebelah kanan dan Gray di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Wendy sudah panik, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lucy, Gray, lepaskan aku" ujar Erza

"gak akan"ujar Gray

"Natsu, jangan banyak omong lagi. Cepat serahkan kuehnya. Kamu mau cari mati ya?"ujar Lucy. tetapi Natsu hanya diam saja.

"Natsu-san, ayo cepat, Lucy-san dan Gray-san masih sanggub menghalangi Erza-san. Jika mereka tidak sanggub lagi, Natsu-san bisa mati"ujar Wendy yang semakin panik melihat Erza yang semakin marah.

"ya deh, ya deh, nih kueh strowberry permintaanmu. Aku gak jadi di bunuhkan?"tanya Natsu sambil mengasih kueh itu ke Erza.

"tenang saja, gak bakalan kok"awalnya Natsu tenang, tetapi tidak setelah dia mendengar Erza mengatakan"tapi akanku hukumkau, karena membuatku marah"setelah mengatakan menarik Natsu dari belakang dan menyeretnya. lalu Erza memberi Natsu selembar kertas yang bertuliskan apa-apa saja yang harus dia ternyata dia harus membersihkan Guild yang besar ini.

"HUUAAAA, seseorang TOLONG AKU!"

"selamat menikmati hukumanmu"ujar Gray dan Lucy

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita tolong?"tanya Wendy.

"tidak usah, tisak usah, biarkan saja"ujar mereka berdua lagi.

Akhirnya Natsu tidak jadi di bunuh. Melainkan mendapat hadiah dari Erza, yaitu Hukuman karena Natsu sudah membuatnya marah. hari ini guild Fairy tail seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan keramaian. Dan kali ini mereka dapat tontonan menarik, yaitu melihat natsu yang harus membersihkan guild yang besar ini sendirian. Wendy merasa kasihan. Sedangkan yang laen bergembia.

"HUUUAAAA TOLONG AKU DOOONG"

TAMAT

* * *

**~AKHIRNYA SELESAI~**

**RASANYA LEBIH GAMPANG MEMBUAT CERITA fAIRY TAIL KETIMBANG YANG LAEN YA!**

**ATAU ENGGAK?MENURUT KALIAN? KALU AKU SIH IYA.**

**BYE BYE**

**TOLONG Di REVIEW YA**


End file.
